supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Blade
Angel Blades are an extremely common weapon carried by most angels. They are long, silver, double-edged daggers that can be used to kill Angels, Seraphs, Nephilim, Hellhounds, Demons, Reapers, and possibly other supernatural creatures. When an angel blade is used to kill an angel, intense light explodes from the vessel, leaving the body withered. This weapon is considerably powerful as it is one of the few weapons that can kill angels. Overview Despite Uriel's claim that only angels can kill other angels, other beings have been able to successfully use these against angels at times. Dean used one to kill Zachariah, but needed to trick him in order to get close enough to do it. Sam failed in the same task earlier with a different blade. Dean later tries to kill Raphael with one, but he caught the blade. After Castiel absorbed all the power of the souls of Purgatory, Sam tried to kill him with one, but it was to no avail because, as Castiel stated, he was "not an angel anymore." Even demons, such as Meg, have made use of these weapons. Meg used an angel blade to kill a pack of Crowley's Hellhounds, and in a later episode, used one to kill the angel Hester to protect Castiel. Crowley somehow acquired one and used it to torture Samandriel, but doesn't kill him. He later threatens Castiel with it, but never gets to use it on him. In Torn and Frayed, it is shown for the first time that angel blades can, in fact, kill demons, when Sam kills two with one of these blades. In Goodbye Stranger, three demons were killed with angel blades, and Meg used an angel blade to stab Crowley in the arm, which caused him pain, but did not kill him. Meg was then killed by Crowley with an angel blade. It is also shown that the blades can kill Reapers in Taxi Driver, and that they can kill Nephilim in Clip Show. Angel Blade Bullets An angel blade can be melted and the pieces can be fashioned into bullets which are just as fatal to angels. Crowley pioneered this method in The Great Escapist. He used it to great effect to kill or send angels, including Naomi, fleeing. Like a regular angel blade, fatality of the bullets depended on the manner of use. To create fatal damage, the bullets had to target vital organs. Bullets fired from a gun could also be reused as Castiel was able to kill Ion by manually shoving one of the bullets into his eye. Unique Angel Blade An unique angel blade stored in the headquarters of the Men of Letters. The blade is the weapon that can kill the angel, Dante. It was one of the artifacts Dean found in the order's cache. It is now in the back in the possession of Dante. Known Users *Castiel *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Uriel *Anna Milton *Mary Winchester *Dante - Unique Angel Blade *Rachel *Hester *Meg *Crowley *Metatron *Ion *Naomi See Also *Archangel Blade Trivia *At the beginning of Goodbye Stranger, Dean is holding the unique angel blade. This item appears identical to the knife that killed the Beast from the spin-off TV series of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel. Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Divine Weapons